1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to latching devices and more particularly to latching devices for securing a first member such as a door, panel or the like in a closed position relative to a second member such as a corresponding door, panel or frame.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various types of latching devices for use in securing a first closure member such as a door, panel or the like in a closed position relative to a corresponding second closure member such as a door, panel or frame are known. Some types incorporate a pawl or similar latching member that is actuated to engage a closure member for latching. In particular, latches have been proposed which operate to move the latching member both rotationally and translationally to engage a closure member for latching. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,738, issued to Edward McCormack on Nov. 24, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,367, issued to Robert H. Bisbing on Nov. 7, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,775, issued to Robert H. Bisbing on Apr. 22, 1986, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,244, issued to Robert H. Bisbing on Dec. 3, 1985, all show latching mechanisms with a combined rotational and translational latching action. However, none of the references cited previously teach or suggest the unique structural features of the key operated latch of the present invention.
The present invention is generally directed to a key operated latch for use with a door, panel or the like. The latch includes a housing having a bore, a first end, and a second end. A lock plug, a lock plug sleeve, a motion control sleeve, and a sleeve-like cam are received within the bore of the housing. The lock plug sleeve and the motion control sleeve are supported within the housing such that they are stationary relative to the housing. The lock plug is positioned coaxially with the lock plug sleeve and is selectively rotationally movable relative to the lock plug sleeve by using a key. The sleeve-like cam is coupled to the lock plug such that it rotates with the lock plug. The sleeve-like cam has at least or cam slot, and the motion control sleeve has at least one motion control slot. The latch further including a shaft which is positioned at least in part within the housing, with a portion of the shaft extending outward from the second end of the housing. The shaft has at least one projection which is engaged with both the cam slot and the motion control slot. The cam slot and the motion control slot are configured such that rotation of the lock plug imparts movement to the shaft which is a sequence of movements including a rotational movement and an axial movement. A latching member is supported by the shaft outside the housing such that the latching member and the shaft move as a unit. Thus, the latching member moves between a latched position and an unlatched position in a sequence of axial and rotational motions in order to selectively, releasably secure the door, panel, or the like in the closed position.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a novel key operated latch.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel latch of the type incorporating a pawl or similar member and which is actuated through operation of a key.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a novel key operated latch where the pawl moves both rotationally and axially.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel latch which applies a compressive force between first and second closure members.